


What Sober Couldn't Say!!

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Halestorm - Freeform, Hotel Sex, Love Bites, Magic Fingers, Shower Sex, Song Lyrics, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've think you had enough to drink, let's get out of here" A blast from her pasted showed up when she really needed someone, anyone to help her through this rough time.<br/>he showed up because the man knew what she was going through and he wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms and hold her tight and love her,like he had so many times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Sober Couldn't say!!

_._ _Sitting at the bar Harlow downed shot after shot as she thought back to the night before when Dean had smacked her so hard her left eye bruised almost instantly._

_And now she was so done with his shit done with being beat on every time he comes home drunk and high out of his everlasting mind that he had left._

_Pounding her fist on the bar top she called for yet another shot of jack, wanting something stronger to take away the pain she once felt from his hands._

_In front of her sat three shots of vodka, picking up one at time she throw her head back downing them in a matter of second; when she heard a voice she once knew from the past._

_“Easy there light weight.” He curved his lips in a smirk as he laid his hand upon her shoulder watching her wince._

_Turning around her eyes lit up like a fire burning under her face. “Oh my god; when did you get back?”_

_“Today actually, I went to you apartment and Dean I think his name was said you wasn’t home.”_

_“Yeah I had to get away for a bit; you know?”_

_“Yeah I get it.” he yet again smiled at her._

_Just then the sounds of what sober couldn’t say blared throughout the bar. – throwing her head back she downed the shot of jack feeling a hot burning in her lungs and chest._

_Jumping up off her stool she took off for the stage. “Come sing with me, like old times it will be fun.” Harlow shouted back at him._

_Once on stage she snatched the microphone right out of the stand, bringing it to her lips she gently licks them and begins singing along to the lyrics._

Headed for a blackout hurting like hell  
finding my way to bottom of the bottle  
packing up my suitcase  
leaving no trace  
one step closer with every swallow

_Her eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on him, smirking she began dancing around the stage; moving her hips just the way she remembered he liked it when they were high school sweet hearts._

_She watched him as he wiggled in his seat, because she knew if he ever had the chance he would bang the hell out of her just like he has so many times before she married Dean._

_Getting deeper into the song her mind began to race with flash backs of her and dean and the he’s done her wrong so many times._

A deafening silence  
Like you like me  
Where you want me  
Saying nothing  
But not this time  
I'm goanna say  
I'm goanna say

_At one point during the song Harlow actually began to cry because she loved Dean so much it hurt and he did nothing but fuck her time after time._

_Sliding the microphone done in her hand she down another shot wanting so bad to push the bad away and let in the good, but there really wasn’t anything good about her and dean._

_This only seemed to piss the man that sat back on his stool off all because he knew how badly this other treated her and she dissevered better than that._

_leaping out of his seat he took off for the stage wanting to do nothing more then hold her and love her like he’s wanted to the this whole time._

_Once on stage he wrapped her in his arms pulling her tight to his chest. “I think you had enough to drink, let’s get out of here.”_

_Nodding her head she followed his lead, swopping her up into his arms he pressed his lips to her forehead._

_“You can stay with me tonight if you want.”_

_“Yeah sounds good.” She smirked up at him._

_Back at the hotel he laid her down on the bed. “Want a t shirt to sleep in?”_

_Harlow only nodded her head as she watched him stroll over to his duffle bag. – pulling out one of his white tank top he tossed it over to her._

_“I’m goanna hit the shower.”_

_“Mind if I join you?” Harlow smirked wickedly._

_“If you weren’t married then I would let’s go but your taken sweetheart. “_

_“So who gives a fuck about that asshole, I’m so done with him Der.”_

_“You say that now because your drunk, but in the morning you will regret it and I don’t want to you to regret me. Really just don’t want be your rebound guy Har.”_

_“Just let me shower with you and I’ll show how much I will regret this in morning.”_

_Shuffling over to where she sat Derek kneeled down in front of her, using his finger he lifted her chin so their eyes could meet._

_“Problem is Har I don’t want you to regret anything, so I’m not sleeping with you.”_

_“But we won’t be sleeping much.” Harlow curved her lips into a smirk._

_Hanging his head Derek knew that now was his chance to be with her at least one more time._

_“Fine; strip now then.”_

_Standing up Harlow lifted her arms over head pulling off her tight t shirt, following with her skin tight black jeans; leaving her in nothing but her see through pink bra and panties._

_“Well I was kidding but since you’re already halfway naked we mince well.”_

_“Well hall it on over here jumbo.”_

_“You’re so in for it now girl, you just don’t know.”Derek hissed out while pressing his soft lips to hers._

_Her hands grasped broad shoulders as she was pushed farther into the room. A muffled grunt escaped as her back collided with the wall. – letting his hands roam her body he unhooked her bra._

_“You just don’t know how long I wanted to this.” Derek’s voice was a bit deeper than usual. He leaned down, brushing his lips across hers once before slowly trailing teasing kisses across her jaw and down her throat._

_A moan tumbled from her lips when he found the sensitive spot just beneath her jaw. She could feel him smirk against her skin. “Derek!” she whimpered, her hands gripping his hips now as she tipped her head back to allow him more access._

 

_“Shh, not now Har.” He bit and sucked at her neck, surely leaving a mark but Harlow couldn’t find it in herself to give a damn right now._

_He grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head; now she was left in just her panties. “You’re still so fucking beautiful.” He captured her lips with his, his hands cupping her face as he moved her away from the wall._

_He walked them backwards, until her knees hit the bed and she fell down, which broke the kiss._

 

_Harlow watched as Derek tugged off his shirt, tanned skin muscle body. A gasp escaped her as he grasped her ankles and tugged her towards the edge of the bed. “Der,”_

_“Spank me Der.”_

_“Spank you, you say.” Derek flashed a smile, bring his hand to his mouth he licked just his fingers tips._

_“How hard baby?”  Derek could feel himself growing harder back the second._

_“Give me a red hand print right across my ass.” Harlow moaned out._

_“All fours girl.” Derek growled._

_Doing as she was told Harlow placed her hands on the bed in front of her while Sticking her ass up in the air._

_Placing his hand on her ass he gently rubbed it before pulling back and smacking her so hard she actually yelp._

_Leaning down Derek placed small wet kisses to her back, all the way up to her ear. “Spread your legs, give me that pussy. “_

_While kneeling behind her Derek inserted not one but two of his digits inside her and began pumping them.  This only made her buck her hips back fucking his fingers; pushing them all the way inside of herself._

_“Is this what you want, or do you need more?”_

_“More Der.”_

  _Pulling his fingers out of her Derek brought them to his mouth, sucking her Pussy juices off savoring every drop of it._

_Once licking his fingers he slide three back inside her but this time he wasn’t so easy about it, knowing that Harlow always liked it a little rough._

_“God yes; faster Der.”_

_“Nope not god just Derek baby_ _.” He started running a fast figure 8 inside of her making her shout._

_Derek so done with all the foreplay he once more slid his fingers out of her making her whine out to him. “Daddy don’t stop.”_

_“I’m not just relax baby.”_

_Climbing off the bed he shuffled in to the bathroom, stripping out of his clothes leaving them lay in the middle of the floor._

_Once done he made his way back to Harlow, lifting her into his arms; he carried her into the bathroom. – sitting on the sink he adjusted the water temp just right not to hot and not cold._

_Lacing their fingers they climbed in together, Derek shoved her against the cold titled wet shower wall._

_Only then could she feel the titles pressing into her flesh, sidling her hand down between his legs she wrapped her long skinny fingers around his fat thick rock hard cock._

_Pumping her hand up and down his shaft only seemed to make her even more horny, Harlow grabbed her tit with her other hand and began toying with her nipple, pinching it._

_“It feels so good baby, I’ve missed you.” Derek whimpered._

_The sweat that beaded upon his head dripped down over his hooded glossy eyes. “Jerk me harder baby, squeeze it hard.”_

_It wasn’t long until Derek picks her up sitting her on top of his dick, bucking up inside of her so hard her head actually bounced off the wall._

_“Der I’m goanna cum.”_

_“Cum then you can down on your knees and suck this dick.”_

_Derek bit at the exposed flesh belonging to her neck. – he had fucked her so hard she cummed with a shout. He fucked her so hard and long you could say he rocked her world._

_Before long Harlow was on her knees under the water spray, hands wrapped around his cock pumping it once more._

_Meanwhile Derek tangled his fist into her hair doing whatever it was he pleased to her wanting to make her feel good, and that he did._

_“You wanna suck my dick?”_

_“’yeah, “Harlow moaned out._

_“Good.” Derek all but shoved his dick in Harlow’s mouth; pushing down the back of her throat gagging her._

_“Suck that dick good girl; make me wanna cum in your mouth.”_

_Taking him in her moth she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, and dipping it inside his hole, making him let out moan._

_Harlow wrapped her hand around his ass, pinching him like he did her. Wanting so bad, to make him feel good, also like him did her. – sucking him down the back of her throat, she heard him moan once again, and she now knew he was feeling good,_

_When biting down just a little she heard him ask. “You like the taste of your own pussy baby?”_

_Knowing it would push him over the edge, she nodded her head with a moan. Derek then began bobbing her head up and down faster._

_“Lick that cock clean girl, I wanna cum.”_

_After that it wasn’t long before she began fucking her own clit, but soon they both came with a shout._

  



	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harlow woke with a pounding headache, one she’s never had before; she went to toss the blanket aside when feeling Derek’s big strong arms wrapped around her midsection. 

 

Sighing she turned to look at the sleeping man behind her. “Der?” 

 

“Hmm, Morning beautiful.” Derek softly whispered. 

 

“You know as much as i love being here wrapped up in your embrace, i have to go home?” 

 

Unwrapping his arms from her; Derek gently sit’s up in the bed his good happy go lucky mood now faded. 

 

“Der, what’s wrong?” 

 

“See, i told you last night this would happen Har.”  Derek semi howled. 

 

“What are talking about?” 

 

“I told you last night you would regret this.” 

 

Climbing out of the bed he started for the bathroom, when she realized they both butterball naked. 

 

“ Did we?” 

 

“Yes Har we did, and i told you this would happen, you would wake up in the morning with regret and go back to him.” the alpha slid just his shorts over his lower half. 

 

last nights events had slowly started flooding her mind, them naked fucking eachother like they were two teenangers in shcool. Her jaw unhinged itself as it fell open. 

  
  


“Derek i’m so sorry, but i have to go home, if i don’t he will know something is going on. Dean’s not dumb Der, but i have to go.”  Harlow felt bad for making derek feel like he was nothing but a one night stand. 

 

Wrapping the sheet around her body, Harlow climbed out the bed trying to find her clothes. 

 

“Why are you covering yourself? It’s not i haven’t seen you naked. “ Derek smirked. 

 

Shaking her head she sort of laughed aloud. “Can i call you later?” Harlow asked she pulled her clothes back over tiny body. 

 

“Yeah.” Derek nodded his head. 

 

“Der i want you to know i don’t.” bam she was cut off by the sound of her phone. 

 

Picking it up Harlow narrowed her eyes to the screen and away from Derek, instantly filling with tears; knowing exactly who it was calling her, she couldn’t even stand sound of his voice anymore. 

 

Derek could not only see but hear Harlow’s fear, which only pissed him off but at the same time he felt bad for her;let alone being sad himself.  “It’s him isn’t?” his sad but sort of jealous voice rang through her hears. 

 

She only nodded her head, to Derek question. “I don’t want to take it, but i have to.” her voice shook with fear. 

 

“Don’t answer it, tell him you were sleeping.” 

 

“I can’t he knows when i’m lying.” her knee became weak as Derek neared her. 

 

“Just don’t answering the fucking thing.” Derek said as he took the phone tossing it on the bed. 

 

“What are doing?” 

 

“Not letting that asshole get to you, i can see you're scared.” he pulled her close to him. 

 

“I- i - i have to answer it.” she cried into his shoulder. 

 

“No you don’t you're here with me, i won’t let him hurt you.”  he began planting kissing down her jawline. 

 

“Der.” 

 

“Just stay, stay here with me. Please just stay.” 

 

“I have to go, and at least make an appearance.”  Harlow pulled away and out of Derek’s arms, breaking his heart. 

 

Turning around she made her to the door, just about to open it when she felt his arms around her midsection again. Sobbing she stop in tracks, removing her hand off the door knob. 

 

“D- De- Der, i- i - i have to go, as much as i don’t want to and stay here with you; but i can’t.” she turned back into his body, laying her her head upon his chest. 

 

Using his hand he lifted her chin locking his eyes with hers, gently taking her lips in his once more before she left for good again.  “I’m here for when you decide to leave him.”  and painfully let her go. 

 

She only nodded her, though Derek didn’t see it due to his back being turned to her, it being to painful to watch her leave and go back to him. The man who beat her and treated her like shit. 

 

Derek loved her he always has, from the time he first seen her in class back when they were in school. She was the one thing he could never fully let go of, but only let her go because he couldn’t expect her to wait for him while he was away. 

 

“Bye Der.” Harlow whispered as she was going out the door, slowly shutting it behind her. 

 

Though didn’t turn back around, not until he heard the door click all the shut. Once knowing she was gone he shuffled his feet to the window. Pulling the curtain back he watched as she walked away. 

  
  


Making it to her house she stopped and sighed before going inside, knowing what she was about to walk into. 

 

Turning the doorknob she opened the door and walked inside, where she seen Dean sitting there on the couch with a beer in his hand. 

 

“Hey, i’m home.” 

 

“Where were you?” Dean demanded to know. 

 

“I stayed with a friend.” 

 

“Care to enlighten which friend?” Dean took a swing of his beer bottle. 

 

“Stassie, we went to the bar. Had some drinks, so i crashed at her house.” Harlow spoke fast. 

 

“And why in the hell did you go to the bar?” Dean’s voice sounding evil.

 

“I just wanted to have some fun for once.” 

 

“Did i say you could go the fucking bar, did i give you permission?” Dean leaped off the couch, tossing the bottle to the floor. 

 

“I’m sorry i didn’t think it was a big deal.” Harlow cried slowly back away from her husband. 

 

“That’s the problem, you never fucking think.” Dean yelled getting closer to his wife. 

 

“I won’t do it again I’m sorry.” Harlow backed to the wall, with nowhere else to go. 

 

“How many times to i have to tell you, you dumb bitch.” Dean lifted his hand smacking Harlow in the face. 

 

“You're drunk, please don’t do this.” she yelped in pain. 

 

“This is your fault Har, you make me do this. “  he hit her once more making her scream. 

  
  


Things only seem to get worse for as she cries, begs, pleads with Dean to stop that he’s hurting her. This went on for a good while with no one around to help her. 

 

When suddenly there was loud banging on the door, making Harlow turn her attention to it. 

 

“Someone is at the door.” she cried again. 

 

“Who gives a fuck!” Dean yelled at the top of his lungs at her tear stained face.

 

The banging only seemed to get louder and harder with every knock. “Dean please let’s just get the door.” 

 

“Shut the fuck you you dumb whore, you don’t tell me what to do.” dean punched the wall making the girl scream. 

 

That’s when it happened,, the door quickly busted open. “Hey asshole!” the person yelled catching Dean’s attention.

 

“The fuck you want?” dean turned his body around. 

 

“Get away from her.” 

 

“And what are you gonna do if i don’t. She’s my bitch. “ 

 

“Oh i’m gonna show you what i’m gonna do.” the person spoke. 

 

Taking another step further into the house he walked in between Harlow and Dean. which only seemed to piss  the drunk man off even more. 

 

“What are you fucking him now? You fucking dirty whore.” Dean tried to push past the man standing in front of him. 

 

“Touch her again and i’m gonna hurt you”  tearing his gaze from Dean to Harlow he looked at her with his eyes so full of love. 

 

“Did you tell him about us?” 

“Derek!” Harlow whined. 

  
“Oh really, so that’s where you were last night huh, you were off sucking his dick.” about that time dean swung again trying to hit his wife, when he actually collided with Derek’s jaw. 


End file.
